


An assassin gets sick

by XxGh0stCatxXs Original Works (XxGh0stCatxX)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SHUSH, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxGh0stCatxX/pseuds/XxGh0stCatxXs%20Original%20Works





	An assassin gets sick

“Ah fuck,” the woman in the tree muttered, rubbing her temple. “Damned headache is back.” She shook her head to clear it and went back to watching the target. The man was moving around in his office, making a call. If she listened closely enough she could almost hear the strains of conversation. It wasn’t everyday that she was hired to kill a high-risk victim like this but, if his wife was correct, he was having an affair. She scooched forward on her tree-branch, moving closer to the window so she could open it. The dark-haired woman could hear the conversation much clearer now, and it just confirmed her suspicions. Mr. Grady was having an affair.

 

“No, no, not tonight. My wife is getting suspicious. No, of course I love you. Pat, c’mon. No, babe, don’t be like that,” Mr. Grady raised his cup to his lips and sipped. The hitwoman waited patiently for him to get off the phone. When he finally hung up and turned around, the girl was sitting on the windowsill, watching him. 

 

“Hello, Mr. Grady.”

 

A few hours later she was stumbling into she and her girlfriend’s shared apartment, holding her head and groaning. That man had put up a fight, that was for sure. But now he was dead, body disposed of, and she was holding a large wad of cash from Mrs. Grady.  “Darlin’ I’m home,” she called out into the darkened apartment.

 

“Oh,” her girlfriend appeared from around the corner, “I wasn’t expecting you back ye-”. The lighter-haired woman never had the chance to finish the sentence, as her partner suddenly fell forward. “Sam!” She yelped, catching her.

 

“Maria…” Sam murmured in a daze, “My head hurts…”

 

“Okay, okay. Hey, let’s get you laid down, you’re burning up,” Maria whispered, helping her partner to her feet and moving her toward the bedroom. When they got to their shared room, Maria laid her love down on the bed, pressing a hand to her forehead. “Oh honey. Okay, I’ll be right back. I’m gonna get you some soup and then we’ll go to sleep.”

 

“O...kay…” was the reply she got. Maria rushed off into the kitchen pulling out a can of soup and heating it up, pouring it into a bowl and rushing back into the room. She propped Sam up and sat the bowl in her hands. Sam looked at the soup and wrinkled her nose. “Dun wan’ it…” Maria sighed.

 

“Please? Try to eat some. For me?” The last part is what got Sam to start eating. She only ate about a quarter of the bowl before pushing it away. Maria sighed, but nodded, setting the bowl aside and pulling the covers down to get into bed. “Alright Sammy. Let’s go to bed,” she chuckled as Sam whined like a child at the cold air. Maria held her arms open and Sam scooched forward into the warm embrace. “Good night, my sweet,” Maria murmured into her ear.

“‘Night…”


End file.
